


Safe Port

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia has a different ending....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



~Susan.~

The Russian came awake, pillow dry but the scent of her tears still strong to her overwrought mind. She bit at her knuckles to keep from screaming, because that was all the voice was. Her nerves were still lashing out at her, heart tearing in half, because of the events with that … woman.

~No, Susan.~

Susan gasped as those words, carefully metered in _her_ voice came again. Was she going crazy? Had Psi-Corp finally beaten her.

~Never!~ That vehement denial was so strong, so bitter in its own way, and yet full of love and pride in Susan.

"I'm hearing things inside my head."

~Susan, she … is not me. Or even part of me. She won, she pushed me out. I … ~ The voice cut off, as if fearing she had overstepped her boundaries, and Susan glimpsed that scared dispossession of body, the frantic need to have a physical anchor.

"Oh." Susan wrapped her head around the fact she now harbored her lover, secure in the sanctity of her own mind. "This puts an entirely new spin on being with someone."

~Don't even think that horrific bad pun my way,~ Talia sternly warned, but there was relief that Susan was accepting this.

~So how do we fix this? She's due to be remanded to Psi-Corp.~ Susan could and would abuse her authority to keep that from happening.

~I'm not sure. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to beat her, not so soon,~ Talia admitted. ~You might be stuck with me.~

Susan closed her eyes, wrapping that voice in love and promises of security, completely okay with the thought. ~We'll survive.~


End file.
